IMSwan
by PlasticineFan
Summary: E/B. Edward, a 110 year old vampire, finds a book, written by I.M.Swan, and soon becomes engrossed. He falls in love with her books, but after chance meetings with a certain someone and partial 'stalking', is that the only thing he falls in love with?


**Summary: E/B. Edward, a 110 year old vampire, finds a book, written by Isabella Swan, and soon becomes engrossed. He falls in love with her books, but after a few chance meetings with a certain someone and a little 'stalking', is that the only thing he falls in love with? A little OOC. **

_Here's my third story!_

_This story is in Edwards POV, well, unless I decide to change it for one or two chapter, but I'll note it up if I switch._

_Please read =)_

**Chapter One**

Dracula, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet… Almost every single book known to man resided in the library of our home. Books. I lived for books. They were my life. The only thing in my existence to keep me entertained. After 110 years of life, or death, in my case, you run out of things to do in your spare time. Especially when you can't sleep

So I read. And read, and read. Well, I guess I have my music. I play the piano and sometimes write music, but recently, I have no inspiration. So every hour that I'm neither hunting nor attending that God forsaken college, I spent reading.

Books are amazing devices. They are like portals, taking you to a different place and time, where you can become who and what you want, where your imagination takes over and you can believe what you want to. I can pretend that I'm not an immortal vampire, that people don't fear me, and that I'm not alone.

That's right. I'm alone. All the other members of my family have someone. Someone that they love and cherish, someone that they can live for. I don't. I'm completely alone. I don't _want _to be alone, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. You can't _choose _to love someone, it just happens.

Like it happened with my family. Well, kind of. Alice already knew she'd love Jasper before she had even met him, but ever since that first moment where their eyes had locked and Alice had told him that he had kept her waiting, they were inseparable. It was a bit like the love at first sight thing for Rosalie and Emmett. She saw him struggling with a bear, looking at his own death, and she knew then that she couldn't let him die. So, she rescued him, and turned him into a vampire. Like Alice and Jasper, they were inseparable. Carlisle and Esme's love formed like Rosalie's and Emmett's. Esme had tried to kill herself after the death of her son, but Carlisle had saved her by turning her into a vampire.

I was surrounded by so many different types of love. Esme and Carlisle's pure, innocent love. Alice and Jasper's intense love. And Rosalie and Emmett's passionate love.

I was jealous.

Extremely, desperately jealous.

- - - -

Alice had dragged me to the mall again. It was worse than torture. I understand her bringing Jasper, but why did _I _have to join them?

"Edward, Jasper can't carry _all _my bags. That's why you're here." She had told me with a vicious smirk.

She slipped off into Victoria's Secret at one point, and I practically bolted to the door. Those were mental images I did _not _need to see. Jasper, taking the opportunity, followed behind her in excitement.

What would I do in a mall for the next hour and a half in a huge mall? Visit the bookshop of course. I wandered over to the store, pushing the door open slowly and hearing the light tinkling of the bell above the door.

I slowly made my way towards the bookshelves. I wasn't going to get my hopes up. In these kinds of bookshops they usually have all the 'popular' novels. You know, the novels that everyone buys, that you can find absolutely anywhere. But I had already read practically every well known book, and a lot of books that weren't that well known.

I was right as usual. I couldn't find a single book in the store that I hadn't already read. Even though I didn't get my hopes up, I was slightly disappointed.

I needed a new book.

- - - -

A few hours later, and both Jasper and I had our arms laden with hundreds of shopping bags. Typical Alice.

After we'd packed everything in my Volvo, we hopped in and started driving home. Halfway there, I could hear Jasper call out to Alice.

"Alice, Alice honey… Alice!" He called out urgently.

"Is she having a vision?" I asked him. I pulled over at the side of the road quickly. Alice sat up straight away. She looked a little startled, but soon a small smile was playing on her lips. I tried to read her mind but… nothing. She was blocking me out? She started planning out her outfits for the next week.

"Alice… Are you trying to keep me out of you head?"

"Nope, why would you say that, brother dear?" She said, all too innocently.

I sighed. "Alice! Seriously? What are you trying to keep from me?" I asked impatiently.

"I already told you, nothing! Now, can we _please _go home?" Uh. I just sighed. I'd get it out of her eventually. I turned the ignition on and started on our way home.

- - - -

A few days later, and I was thoroughly bored. Since I couldn't find a book that I hadn't already read I had turned to music. I hadn't played for a while, and so I played Esme's song for her. It cheered me up to see how happy it made her that I was playing again.

But no matter how much I played and practised, I couldn't think of any new songs. I was just coming up blank.

Just as I pondering about this, Alice came rushing down the stairs.

"EDWARDD!" She screeched.

"Alice," I moaned, my hands over my ears, "_Please _don't do that."

She just waved her hand, as if dismissing me. "Edward, we're going shopping again."

Wait, what? "No, Alice, please! I went only a few days ago. Get Emmett to help Jasper! Please! For my own sanity!" I moaned desperately.

"Uh. We're not going _clothes _shopping. We're going _book _shopping. There is a cute little book shop just opened up a few miles away, and I thought that we could go check it out. I know you wanted to get some new reading material." I pondered this a moment. I _did _need to get something else to read, and I had wanted to check out the new shop.

"Who else is coming with us?" I couldn't really imagine Emmett wanting to come, clothes or no clothes, he _hated _shopping. And books weren't really his thing.

"Just me and you, Eddie." She grinned and I cringed.

"Alright, Alice." I sighed. "Just no clothes shopping, okay?"

"I can't make any promises."

- - - -

A few moments later and I was sitting in Alice's Porsche. I was sulking, my arms crossed and I was staring out the widow. I don't see why we couldn't have just taken my Volvo. I huffed again and Alice rolled her eyes.

She turned to me. "Edward! Stop being such a baby! We took your car last time. I haven't used my for _ages. _I wouldn't want anything to happen to my baby's battery." She rubbed the dashboard of her car, whispering to it how 'the bad man wont be here for much long'. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

She pulled up outside of the bookshop. I had heard of it, but never seen it. It had only just opened about a week back, and I had meant to go there. Although, I still wasn't sure that they'd have any books I hadn't read, as the bookshop _was _quite mall. But maybe that was a good thing, as it could mean they had less known books, and that would work to my advantage.

Alice parked the car and we strolled towards the shop. As we entered, I heard one of the two girls behind the counter gasp.

"Whoa, look at him, Victoria!" The girl that had gasped spoke.

"Yeah, I know. But he's a vampire." The girl called Victoria rolled her eyes. "No point in getting your hopes up, Kate."

I sighed. Humans were always doing that. Some would practically _worship _vampires, while the others looked down on them or dismissed them on first glance. And, I guess, there were still a few that got frightened whenever a vampire would get within ten feet of them.

Humans knew about vampires. A few hundred years ago, a vampire had revealed himself to humans, supposedly the vampire was bored with life, in turn making him psychotic. The Volturi tried to deal with it, but too many people had seen it, so there was nothing that could be done. There had been a whole controversy over it, and that one single vampire almost caused a war between mankind and vampire. It was probably one of the darkest periods of time, where the end of the human race would have been inevitable if there _had _been a war. There was no choice but for the other vampires to reveal themselves also, creating a chain reaction, where the _werewolves _also came forward. It was extremely hard for the humans to adjust with such big changes, but luckily, over the years, the humans managed to accept that there were things that didn't know about, and they decided at least they knew all the different species living among man now.

Well, with the exception of one or two.

Anyway, Alice led us round the shelves, both of us scanning for books that we didn't already own. Of course, we had all of them. I couldn't find a single book that hadn't read. I checked a few more times.

I was just about to give up, when a single burgundy coloured book caught my eye.

'_New Moon'._

I checked the name again. _New Moon. _I don't remember ever reading that. I turned the bok over and read the back of the book, getting quite excited.

It didn't sound like anything I had ever read. Honestly, it sounded pretty good. I gave the books on the shelf one more quite scan, just in case I'd missed any, like I had this one, but found nothing.

Paying for the book, I walked out of the bookshop. I noticed Alice sitting in the car, bouncing up and down impatiently in her seat.

I got into the car and gently ran my fingers over the book again.

I realised that I hadn't looked at who the author was.

Flipping the book back around, I read the writer's name out loud.

"I. M. Swan."

- - - -

_Eh, it's okay, right?_

_I didn't give a very good explanation of the whole vampires revealing themselves, but I'll probably write it again in another chapter._

_Anyway, please review._

_& I promise it _will _get better._

_-Ro x_


End file.
